


Healing Hands

by Jarakrisafis



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tf rare-pairing comm: Ambulon/First Aid, healing hands</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ultharkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/gifts).



Paint fumes are always strong, especially in small quarters. It's worth it though to feel the touch of his fingers brushing over the edges of armour as his partner carefully fills in the chips and cracks, and the soft hiss of the airbrush smoothing over the paint until it looks fresh and new.

"Don't move or you'll mess it up," First Aid murmurs, right next to an audial receiver as his fingers dip lower, away from the raised edges of plating. A shiver works it's way through Ambulon's frame, armour vibrating at the gentle sensation even as he relaxes into the caress. Still careful though, to not lean back and smudge his paint.

This is already the second attempt. The first one ended up with paint on the berth and Ambulon's glad they both use the same colour so it doesn't show up on Aid's armour too much.

It's not their fault though, it was the fumes. Or at least, that's the excuse they've decided on. It would explain why they might be ending up redoing this a third time if Aid doesn't stop what he's doing.

Not that Ambulon would mind. Not at all.


End file.
